Vertigo
by AubreyWitch
Summary: Kagome and Kikyou have made the decision for Inuyasha. LIME LEMON KikKag KagInuKik
1. Chapter 1

He blinked drowsy, golden eyes open and stared dully at the ceiling. What happened? The last thing he remembered was confronting Kikyou in the forest. How had it come to pass that he was lying on this cot feeling light-headed and feeble? On top of that his whole body felt strained. The sun that filtered in through the open window burned his eyes so he shut them and let out a groan. One name returned to him and he suddenly had the irrepressible urge to get up. _Kagome._

His eyes jerked open, wide in surprised when he realized that he couldn't rise. He twisted on the mattress, craning his neck to view the source of resistance, squinting in the bright light to examine the pale cloth which twisted around his wrists and connected them through an intricate pattern of woodwork in the frame above his head. Black symbols in faded ink marred the pale cloth, and he knew instantly that he was looking at a powerful spell. The wooden frame spanned the length of the cot, and at the foot his ankles were spread wide and secured to the posts, holding his body taut to the mattress. He stared at the bindings blankly, watching the muscles move under his skin fluidly as he twisted his wrists against the unyielding cloth. Confusion set in, strengthened by his lack of memory and for a moment he felt panicked at his predicament and jerked wildly against the bonds, causing the wooden frame to rock and creak. His strength was useless.

"Kagome!"

He wasn't sure where the sudden outburst had come from, but he couldn't keep from calling out for her. What had happened to her? "Kagome, where are you?"

Please be safe. He sighed deeply in frustration. He didn't have time to waste on this; he had to go find her.

"Inuyasha."

The sound of his name stilled him. He repeated, "Kagome, where are you?"

"Right here, Inuyasha."

He strained to see her slender form as it leaned casually against the door frame, head tilted down and arms crossed over her sailor fuku, the dark cloth of her short skirt contrasting against a pale splash of thigh. He stared dully as she pushed off and padded toward his outstretched form. Her movements worried him; he had never seen her this way. She seemed confident, suggestive and somehow dangerous. And suddenly he felt embarrassed for her to see him vulnerable in this way.

It took all of his inner strength to remain still as she examined him, her eyes roving the length of his body. Something was definitely wrong. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Mmm, never felt better," she replied automatically as her fingers found the strips of cloth that held his hakama closed.

His breath hitched in his throat as the strips fell loosely away, and she pulled his haori free, exposing the pale skin of his chest. He squirmed then, trying his best to ignore her actions as he continued, "Something strange is going on. Hurry and free me; it could be dangerous here."

She looked at him then, seeming to register his words for the first time, a look of curiosity and amusement lighting her features. "Don't worry, you'll get your release."

As she spoke, she ran her palm over his skin from his stomach up across his chest to grip his collarbone, digging her fingernails into the base of his neck. He struggled then, trying to break the wooden frame but found it an impossible task due to the influence of the spell's power. In response, she climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips and leaning forward to press against his arms, forcing them against the mattress. Her long hair spilled forward tickling his bare skin as she rode his struggling body, and he found himself peering into her face now just inches from his own. His eyes widened as she closed the distance, forcing his lips to part as she pressed hers against them in bruising force. He yelped in surprise and pain, but it was muffled against her mouth, and he felt the warm wetness of her tongue as it invaded him, leaving him feeling helpless to her advances. He kissed her back, hard and passionate even as he knew he should restrain his actions. All of his repressed longing had surged forward at her touch, and he felt himself hard and straining against his pants. Instantly, he regretted it. This wasn't Kagome. She wouldn't want this, him. Yet he found it impossible to control himself as she licked and sucked at his mouth, inviting impatient whimpers as he longed for her to stroke him.

"Don't," he breathed when what he really wanted to say was, "please."

"I've been practicing," was her only explanation.

He blinked at her with clouded, golden eyes, unable to focus on the meaning of her words and actions. "I don't understand."

She slid off of him slowly, content merely to brush her fingers through his bangs. "Kikyou-sama has been teaching me about my spiritual powers. I made these bindings just for you." She flashed him a bright smile of white teeth before turning to glance over her shoulder expectantly.

He followed her gaze to where another voice filtered through the room. "That's right. And they seem to be working quite well, I might add."

Inuyasha started at the sight of her. "Kikyou?" What the hell was she doing here?

A dark gleam lit Kagome's face as her eyes locked with the other woman's. "You were right," she spoke excitedly as the priestess approached. "He took off the moment he spotted your Shinidamachuu."

"Mmm," Kikyou gave a small nod of recognition, her attention focused intently on the dumbfounded hanyou, her lips upturned slightly in a smirk. She pressed one finger against her lips thoughtfully before reaching out to caress Kagome's shoulder, her gaze lingering on Inuyasha's outstretched form as she replied, "And your scream provided the perfect distraction." She spoke slowly, drawing out the words as she traced across the girl's back sensually from one shoulder to the other, finally leaning in to brush against her ear as she finished, "The fool never knew what hit him."

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha finally interjected, feeling unnerved by their actions. Something was definitely wrong with this scene. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

It wasn't exactly clear which of the two girls he was addressing, but Kikyou chose to answer. She grasped the red fuku between Kagome's breasts and used it to pull Kagome's body tight against hers as she encircled the girl's slender form with her other arm. Grasping a fist full of the girl's hair, she wrenched her head back, exposing a long line of skin along her delicate neck. A muffled yip of surprised escaped Kagome's throat, but she offered no resistance, and instead melted naturally into the priestess's curves, allowing the other woman to draw her in tighter.

"We complete each other, Inuyasha," Kikyou replied calmly as she traced her fingernails over the curve of Kagome's neck and shoulder, marking the delicate skin with pink trails down to her collarbone. "In a way you never could."

With eyes bleeding darkness, she leaned down and covered Kagome's lips with her own.

The first sense that returned to Inuyasha was a mild recognition of the taste of metallic bitterness filling his mouth. He must have bitten his tongue.

There was a girl on each side of the mattress now, rouge lips parted in anticipation, dark eyes wild and frightening: a mirror image of the other.

"We're tired of waiting."

"Inuyasha."

"We've made the decision."

"For you."

Inuyasha fought the feeling of vertigo, as he glanced back and forth between the pair, half expecting one image to merge into the other to form the reality of one girl. He became aware of a cool hand against his cheek and turned his face against it. This dark-haired, brown-eyed girl was smiling, while the other said, "I think it's time to teach our puppy a lesson."

This girl nodded, and he closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

He thought it was Kikyou's naked form that crawled on top of him, though honestly he could no longer tell. Thick, dark locks spilled forward as she leaned over him on hands and knees between his open legs. He couldn't get over the sight of her breasts, milky and supple where they hung free in the cool morning air. He wanted to knead them with his hands, feel their soft texture against his palms and other things. He groaned, eyes involuntarily sliding shut as his back arched under her sudden touch. She ran her hand the entire length of him several times over the thick fabric of his pants before busying herself with the strings around his waist. 

"Don't do this."

His protest sounded pathetic even to him by this point.

"You _will_ surrender your body to me."

She was sure, confident and perfectly in control. It quickened his pace and added to his excitement at the same time silencing any further protest. And then he felt himself spill from the front of his pants as she peeled them away. He was straining almost painfully, but couldn't bring himself to beg for her touch. If anything, he was stubborn. She was staring at him, drinking in the sight of him with those carnal, dark eyes, and he looked away shamefully.

He jerked when he felt cool fingers brush the soft skin of his tip and bit back a whine, fighting to control the reactions of his body.

"You're hot to the touch." Her voice was breathy as she spoke, and when he didn't respond she added sensually, "Don't pretend like you don't want it."

He didn't want it to be like this, in front of the other one—whoever she may be. He opened his mouth to protest, but she took that moment to swallow him, and he choked.

She was slow and skillful, beginning with long deliberate strokes of her tongue before sucking every inch of his soft skin, teasing his tip with light flicks before engulfing him completely, carefully working her mouth down the length of him. Had he been thinking at all, he would have wondered where she learned such techniques. Instead he was drowning in the sensation of it all.

No sooner had she wet him than she was straddling his hips, carefully guiding the length of him as she lowered herself slowly. He cried out as she suddenly forced him inside of her, but was cut off abruptly by a pair of lips smothering his own. He tried to pull away but felt slender fingers digging into his cheeks, holding his chin in place. He could have broken her hold but relented at her insistence, instead opening himself to her kiss at the scent of her excitement. Kikyou slid down to his hilt and rocked her hips experimentally, causing his body to involuntarily buck against her, while simultaneously the kiss deepened. He felt trapped in every way, embarrassed at how the thought of it made him burn hotter. Finally the kiss was broken, and he found himself staring into decadent, brown eyes.

"Is this what you really want, Kagome?"

He couldn't explain how he knew that it was her, but he needed to hear her answer.

"I want you." He shuddered at her words and intense gaze, added to the brush of her fingertips where she circled his left nipple playfully. She leaned closer to him languidly and added, "I want you to pleasure me, Inuyasha."

Subconsciously his hands jerked against their bindings at her words and he felt a look of confusion cross his face. "How—"

A moan ripped from his chest as Kikyou began sliding on and off of him, her hands gripping his hips to steady her movements as her speed increased. Kagome was already climbing on top of him on hands and knees, not bothering to explain. She was facing Kikyou, her knees at either side of his face, and he peered up in amazement at the front of her. At this proximity her scent was intoxicating.

"If you come before I do, you'll be in trouble," she announced, leaning forward to pinch his nipple pointedly.

He moaned his acknowledgment, and she lowered herself eagerly, stretching herself farther across his body to cup Kikyou's breast with one hand while she supported herself with the other. It was nearly impossible to use self-control, but he found himself working harder and harder to elicit Kagome's pleased whines which sounded nothing like Kikyou's throaty moans. The scent and taste of her drove him wild as her thighs trembled and she panted his name with each stroke of his tongue.

Kikyou's hand covered Kagome's where it gripped her breast and she leaned forward, catching the back of Kagome's neck with her other hand, drawing the girl closer as she captured her lips in a kiss. Kagome cried out loudly as Kikyou's muscles clenched around Inuyasha, and it was then that he felt himself empty into her uncontrollably.


End file.
